1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support member which supports a rotary member directly or through a bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a support member which supports a rotary member, for example the wear-preventing sleeve shown in Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 10-131975 is known. This sleeve is attached by insert casting to a cast member provided with a support hole for supporting a rotary member and supports the rotary member in a sliding manner to prevent wear of the support hole. The sleeve is formed with several projecting parts at intervals in the outer circumferential surfaces so as to prevent it from being pulled out from the support hole of the cast member or prevent it from turning inside it (see FIG. 7 of Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 10-131975)
As related art, see Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 10-131975.
However, with the wear-preventing sleeve shown in Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 10-131975, sometimes contact with the cast member is insufficient.